Des bienfaits d'un bol de ramens
by Koukin-kun
Summary: Se déroule après le deuxième jour de la bataille des arcobalenos. Après la défaite de son équipe, Zakuro s'isole et rumine ses échecs passés. Il ne manquerait plus que l'incarnation humaine de sa pire défaite se montre à nouveau, mais ne peut-elle pas devenir autre chose ?


Manga : Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Personnages/Pairing : K...kawahira X...Non je ne peut pas...j'le f'rais jamais ! /SBAF/ Ka...Kawahira X Z...Zakuroooooo *fond en larmes*

Rating : T, l'honneur est en danger.

Disclaimer : Les personnages cités appartiennent à Akira Amano. Cette fiction ne peut être lue sans avoir regardé au préalable les épisodes ou les chapitres où Kawahira apparait dans le futur.

Cette fanfiction a été écrite suite à un défi de Toxic-Obscurity sur le forum francophone Reborn de ce site. Ce one-shot signe également ma défaite dans ce terrain sombre et obscur rempli de fangirls hystériques qu'est le Yaoï. Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles (Messieurs ?), vous avez parachevées votre oeuvre suite au découlement d'idées logiques qui m'est venu à la lecture de la phrase : "Je donne un cookie à celle qui écrit un Zakuro/Kawahira" (avec lemon ou pas, à vous de choisir) (Toxic n'avait pas prévu qu'un homme oserait y répondre)

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Zakuro était fort, Zakuro était fier, Zakuro était flegmatique mais néanmoins réactif lorsque la situation l'exigeait, Zakuro n'en était pas moins blessé pour trois raisons. La première était la défaite récente qu'avait subie son équipe lors de la battaille de l'arc-en-ciel. La deuxième, plus ancienne de dix ans dans le futur (ce paradoxe temporel lui donnait mal à la tête rien que d'y penser) était l'anéantissement des plans de son boss Byakuran et des couronnes funéraires dont il faisait partie, écrasés par une bande de gamins même pas sortis du collège. La troisième et dernière portait quand à elle sur sa fierté personnelle, une duperie dont il avait été victime et qui tenait en un seul homme.

Namimori, ville paisible en cette fin de soirée, son quotidien monotone mais agréable, si l'on excluait les mafiosis et autres assassins de passage. Se mêler à la foule et partir ruminer ses échecs était donc très facile et le possesseur de la flamme de la tempête ne s'en privait pas. Marchant les mains dans les poches, bougonnant contre son incapacité à protéger son boss d'une deuxième défaite ainsi que toutes les montres de son équipe, il parvint à la rue commerçante de la ville sans trop s'en rendre compte, des idées de meurtres l'empêchant de voir où il marchait.

N'ayant rien mangé depuis ce matin, il décida de s'asseoir à une échoppe de ramens aussi lourdement que possible. Il passa commande et, une fois servi, planta son regard dans le bol où se mélangeaient nouilles, sauce et autres ingrédients puis se sentit plus misérable que d'accoutumée sans aucune explication . Perdu dans ses pensées, il se souvint alors que l'homme qui incarnait son humiliation la plus cuisante mangeait lui aussi un bol de ramens lors de leur rencontre. Le Millefiore se maudit d'avoir laissé son subconscient prendre le dessus puis s'apprêta à quitter l'endroit sans avoir touché à son repas.

-Un autre bol, s'il-vous-plaît.

L'hybride s'arrêta net, à demi levé de sa chaise. Cette voix...combien de chances y avait-il pour qu'il l'entende à nouveau, si près de lui ? Il tourna lentement la tête vers l'autre bout du comptoir en bois puis vît un homme aux cheveux blancs avec des lunettes habillé d'un yukata vert sombre.

Lui.

D'une démarche qui lui semblait presque irréelle, Zakuro s'approcha lentement, la colère et la rancoeur l'emplissant peu à peu. Il avait tant souhaité que ce jour arrive, l'occasion de prendre sa revanche sur l'affront et l'humiliation qu'il avait subi ce jour-là était trop belle pour la laisser passer. Il s'assit à côté de sa cible qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué tant elle était captivée par son bol de ramens.

-Hey !

L'illusionniste se détacha de son bol, des nouilles suspendues entre sa bouche et ses baguettes. Il avala rapidement puis s'adressa à celui qui l'avait hélé.

-Vous désirez ? Demanda-t-il

-Fait pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien pourquoi j'suis là, gronda Zakuro.

-Je suis navré de vous décevoir, mais c'est la première fois que je vous vois.

À bout de patience, l'utilisateur de la boîte carnage empoigna son adversaire par le col et le souleva de quelques centimètres.

-Joue pas au plus malin avec moi, j'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as fait dans le futur et tu vas payer pour ça !

L'albinos posa calmement ses baguettes et Zakuro put voir à son majeur l'anneau infernal. Aucun doute n'était possible, il avait lui aussi reçu les souvenirs du futur transmis par Uni. Il leva son poing, prêt à le frapper au visage, quand il sentit une aura dangereuse émaner de son adversaire.

-Ecoutez Monsieur, dit-il, j'aime beaucoup ce restaurant et il serait regrettable que vous le détruisiez. Je vous conseille donc de me lacher et de finir votre bol si vous ne voulez pas avoir d'ennuis. Ce serait dommage de gâcher de si bons ramens au miso.

Cette fois-ci, l'aura meurtrière venant de celui qu'il tenait était beaucoup plus forte que le leurre qu'il avait utilisé dans le futur. Éffrayé, l'homme-Tyrannosaure le lâcha d'une main tremblante comme le reste de son corps. Il tenta de bouger mais ne parvint qu'à se retourner à moitié sur sa chaise, la peur paralysant chacun de ses membres

-Garçon, un autre bol pour moi et mon ami s'il-vous-plaît, demanda l'homme aux lunettes comme si rien d'anormal ne s'était produit.

Zakuro baissa le regard et se prit la tête entre les mains, le visage crispé dans une expression de terreur. Pitoyable, il était tout simplement pitoyable. Il se faisait avoir pas un seul homme avant de se rendre compte que ce dernier n'utilisait pas un quart de sa véritable puissance à ce moment-là.

Il tenta à nouveau de s'enfuir mais fût distrait par une odeur d'épices emplissant l'air. Elle n'était pas désagréable et lui chatouilla agréablement les narines. Intrigué, il sortit la tête de ses mains et contempla le bol qui avait été posé en face de lui puis il se tourna et croisa le regard légèrement amusé de celui qui l'avait humilié une deuxième fois.

-Profitez-en, c'est moi qui régale, lui dit-il.

Il prit alors son propre bol contenant le même plat et le leva au niveau de son menton

-Itadakimasu, dit l'albinos avant d'engloutir son repas

-I...Itadakimasu, répondit Zakuro en faisant de même, surpris par ce brusque changement d'attitude.

Le Millefiore prit ses baguettes et commença à manger, encore intimidé par son compagnon de table involontaire. Cette impression disparût dès la première bouchée. Il ne savait pas comment, mais le simple fait de se concentrer sur son bol de nouilles, ajoutée à la saveur épicée et chaleureuse qui s'en dégageait, lui permit un instant d'oublier ses pensées. Il se sentait reprendre confiance en lui au fur et à mesure que le récipient se vidait et la sauce avalée un peu plus vite que ce que ne permettaient les bonnes manières mit un terme à ses tremblements.

-Pfiou, ce fût un excellent repas, osa-t-il lacher en posant ses ustensiles.

-N'est-ce pas ? Je vous en aurais vraiment voulu si vous aviez détruit cette boutique, déclara le japonais sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Le roux le regarda un moment, interdit, puis éclata de rire.

-Vous alors, on peut dire que vous avez le sens de l'humour, dit l'hybride.

-De l'avis géneral, je suis un très bon acteur. Vous avez pu le constater vous même lors de notre première rencontre.

Les deux homme se tûrent un instant, laissant filtrer les bruits de la rue où ils trouvaient. Les souvenirs de leur confrontation dans le futur ressurgit dans la mémoire de Zakuro, le rendant gêné.

-Je...

-Pourquoi devriez-vous vous excuser pour quelque chose que vous avez commis dans un futur qui ne s'est aujourd'hui jamais réalisé et qui restera plus qu'improbable ? L'interrompit son interlocuteur d'un seul souffle. Et puis, si vraiment cette défaite comptait pour vous, acceptez ce bol de ramens en guise d'excuses.

Le posseseur de la flamme de la tempête le regarda hébété. Il ne pût rien dire et se contenta d'observer celui qui lui faisait face. Cette force tranquille et menaçante, réglée selon la volonté de son utilisateur, le fascinait. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il lui restait de la sauce sur le coin de la bouche.

-Quel est votre nom ? Demanda-t-il en se saisissant d'une serviette.

Il allait porter l'objet à destination afin de s'essuyer mais il fût interrompu par les lèvres de son voisin se plaquant contre les siennes. Ce dernier sortit sa langue et en profita pour lêcher la sauce épicée, puis mît fin au baiser.

-Kawahira. J'habite toujours au même endroit, vous saurez donc où me trouver.

Il se leva sur ces paroles et disparût dans la foule, laisant le Millefiore aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se leva de sa chaise et s'apprêta à le poursuivre quand il fût interrompu par le gérant de l'échoppe.

-Eh là ! Qui va payer mes ramens si vous partez ? Lui lança-t-il.

-Ce Monsieur n'a-t-il pas reglé la note ? Demanda Zakuro, se souvenant de l'invitation après leur confrontation avortée.

-C'n'est pas ma faute si vous vous êtes fait rouler, mon brave, mais vous devez payer vos consommations à tous les deux. Quatre bols de ramens, dont deux aux épices royales.

Agacé, le rouquin régla la note, pris la facture et se mêla à la foule, bien décidé à faire payer cet accro aux nouilles. Il ne pût cependant pas le retrouver, suspectant l'illusionniste de faire usage de ses dons en matière de camouflage de la brume. Il se dirigea donc vers l'agence de voyages où il résidait afin de lui faire payer la note

Note aussi salée que les lèvres qu'il avait envie de goûter à nouveau.

* * *

Je tiens à remercier Tox' pour avoir posté ce défi original et ô combien ambigüe connaissant les liens unissant les deux protagonistes et pour m'avoir corrigé. Et vous lecteurs, pour avoir lu jusqu'au bout ce, dirons-nous, baptême officiel dans le monde du Yaoï. Ne me proposez pas d'écrire une suite avec un lemon dans vos reviews.

Fanfic-ment vôtre

Koukin-kun


End file.
